This invention relates generally to dynamoelectric machines and, more particularly, to an improved wire sound disc type armature for such machines.
Dynamoelectric machines having disc type armatures are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,483 which issued Sept. 9, 1969 to Johnson et al. and No. 3,558,947 which issued Jan. 26, 1971 to Robert B. Burr. The printed circuit machines have not been successful in replacing the conventional motors and generators, and the previous wire wound machines have disadvantages in initial costs, efficiency and repair. In wire wound armatures, it is very desirable to avoid the use of excess wire which is not located in the magnetic field during use. Such wire not only is costly to obtain and install, but the current flowing through the wire causes heat losses and decreases efficiency. Furthermore, excess wire is undesirable in order to minimize interference currents which may be induced in the windings on current reversals.